Hetalia- China X Reader- Eskimo Kisses and Noodles
by KitKat2000
Summary: During a loud and ear-throbbing meeting, both Yao and the reader take shelter under the table. And Ivan.


You placed your soft hands over your ears as Germany continued to shout at the rest of the conference room. Even though you managed to muffle a bit of the sound, you're ears still felt as though they were about to bleed. When America decided to have a tennis shouting match with Germany, there was only one course of action left to take. You slowly slide down your chair and crawled under the table, where all the countries' legs and feet were. And also where Yao was crouching and eating noodles out of a little box. His tied back, brown hair was resting on his shoulder, golden eyes focuses on the noodles in the take away box. There was a tiny stain on his green shirt, but it was hardly noticeable.

You crawled over to Yao, needing a sane person's company. He looked up and grinned, going from his uncomfortable crouch to sitting cross legged.

"Had enough of the screaming, aru?" He asked, offering you some noodles.

"Yep! I think I'm going to stop coming to meeting. All we ever do is scream at each other!" You happily gulped down some noodle-y goodness.

"No!" Yao whined. "Don't stop coming to meetings! I'd have no one to share my noodles with, aru! A-And Panda would miss you!"

A bright pink blush worked it's way up to your cheeks. You shakily handed the box back to Yao for his turn with the noodles. You barely noticed the slight redness in his lower cheeks or the stupid grin he had on his face.

"So, why don't you quit going to these scream-o meetings?" You casually asked.

"Because Russia said he'd eat my soul if I didn't, aru." Yao whimpered, eyes flickering to Ivan's creme colored trousers and giant jacket.

Russia's black booted feet rested squarely on the floor, looking like a statue. Suddenly, Ivan's tapped his foot, as if irritated. Yao squeaked and launched himself onto your smaller frame, accidentally bumping his warm nose against yours, before burying his face in your neck. You sat there frozen for a couple of moments, before a huge blush erupted on your face.

"Y-Yao?" You whispered.

"I-Ivan i-isn't under h-here with u-us, i-i-is he, a-a-aru?" Yao throatily squeaked, clinging to your like a koala.

"No... "You gave a soft giggle." We just did an Eskimo kiss!"

"Eh?"

"An Eskimo Kiss! You know... Bumping noses!" You gave a small laugh, not to loudly in case Ivan did poke his head under the table.

"O-oh..." Yao looked up, blushing. He leaned forward and bumped his nose again on yours. Then gave a laugh. "I like Eskimo Kisses."

You nodded in agreement and took the discarded box of noodles and took a few mouthfuls. Yao took a piece of noodle and started to suck it up, you smiling as you sucked up your own noddle. Then there was the Lady And The Tramp moment. Both of you had the same noodle but at different ends. Soon, you two were face to face, same piece of noodle in both of your mouths. And before you knew it, Yao's hands was in your hair, lips moving against yours, noses bumping in mini Eskimo kisses.

You pulled him closer, him shifting so you could sit on his lap. You wrapped your arms around Yao's neck, deepening the kiss. It wasn't long before he slipped his tongue into your mouth, slightly awkwardly, showing that he's never bothered to try to kiss the french style. You're shy tongues rubbed against each other, delighted.

"Well, this is cozy, da?"

You both tore away from each other, pink faced and wide eyed. Ivan was lying on his stomach, head resting on his hands, watching you two like an interesting nature program. His fluffy silver hair was barley touching the bottom of the table, violet eyes playful.

"R-R-R-Russia!" Yao squeaked.

"Oh, don't mind me! Pretend Mother Russia isn't here, da?" Ivan giggled childishly.

Yao and you exchanged a brief look before scooting back to your seats, above the table. Ivan had a brief look of disappointment before shuffling back to his well worn seat.

Yao, Ivan and you managed to get back to your seats unnoticed. Which was immensely lucky, for it might have looked like a weird three way going on under the table. For the remainder of the meeting, you and Yao blushed and shot smiles at each other, playing a cute game of footsie under the table.

-Fin... Or is it?-

Epilogue:

"Er... Mr. Germany? There's a box of noodres under the table... Harf Eaten." Kiku called to Ludwig as he finished searching for items under the table.

"Who vould eat noodles under zhe table?!" Ludwig frowned.

"Vee! Yao And (Y/N)-a looked so cute, sharing the noodles! It would have been cuter if they had been sharing-a pasta though!" Feliciano giggled happily.

Kiku and Ludwig stared at Feliciano, dumbstruck.

"So, what's-a for lunch?"


End file.
